Fox of krypton
by war sage
Summary: no summary
1. prologue

Fox of Krypton

Don't own naruto or smallville

Prologue

"Put him inside, Lara. Our time is passed, the hourglass is empty." A man said by now, the earthquakes that signaled Krypton's end had started, and Rao was already starting to fall in on itself. The hourglass was truly empty Krypton was doomed.

"What if they don't love him?" Lara asked.

"His destiny is set, as is ours." Jor-el said.

"Goodbye, my sweet Kal-El."

"Naruto, make sure the ship is launched."

"Of course, Father. But do you want me to give him the Signet Ring?" The Signet ring was a ring made of something the Guardians of Oa called "the Blue Element," in the shape of the El crest, and had been passed down to the eldest son of the House of El for generations.

"No, it belongs to you. YOU are my oldest son, not Kal-El. Is the message prepared?" The message was one that we had prepared for Kal's ship, for him to read when he was older. It said: _On this third planet from this star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race. But they can be a great people Kal-El they wish to be. They only lack the light to show them the way. That is where your greatness lies. For this reason above all others-their capacity for good, I have sent them you._

"Yes, it's ready. Just throw Raya in the Zone and I'll launch the ship."

"When I get out, I'll give you a good hit for that." Raya said.

"For what, Raya?" Naruto asked.

"Telling him to throw me in there like a common prisoner." She replied.

"I'll look forward to that." They left, and naruto was alone with his little brother, for a few minutes.

"Well Kal-el who can believe it" Naruto said remembering how he arrived on this planet years ago.

Who would of thought of what he would gain from the fight with sasuke.

"Still cant believe it, I have a family now, parents who toke me in and loved me and now I have a little brother" naruto said as the infant played with his finger.

Naruto was about to close the hatch when he pulled out his dagger and turned blocking a large dagger-like rock.

"Who are you?" naruto asked the man trying to kill his brother.

Instead of answering the man picked up naruto and threw him like a rage doll.

The man picked Kal-El up, out of his ship, put him in his cradle raised his dagger and prepared to stab him. "Not every little boy grows up to be a hero." Fortunately, Kara showed up and grabbed the dagger. But the man tossed her into the far wall, saying "Kal-El will _die_ on Krypton. And now you will share his fate. But before it could say anything else, a young man-who looked a lot like Jor-El did in the sixties, showed up and said, "I won't let that happen. You're going to release Lana."

You can't stop me, Kal-El." WHAT? What did he mean, Kal-El? Then Kara told him "Clark, the baby!"

The man then grabbed Clark and pushed him against the wall, saying "There's no yellow sun to charge you here." While it was occupied with Clark, Naruto grabbed Kal-El and put him back in the ship, closed it and launched it on it's preprogrammed flight path. "You're not in Kansas anymore," the man said, just before Kara stabbed him through the chest.

Clark turned towards us just as the ship left. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

You'll know, in about 20 years," he said. Then he and Kara left for a portal. Naruto realized that he needed to get out of here so he got to his ship and got the hell out of there.

The last thing naruto thought was what was it going to be on the planet earth before he slipped into unconscious.

End

Please review

Pairing with naruto unknown but no yaoi or slash so doesn't even ask.


	2. Chapter 1

Fox of Krypton

Don't own naruto or smallville

"

Chapter 1

October 16, 1989

Abracadabra" said lana as she waved her toy wand.

"Afternoon, Nell. " said Jonathan.

"Jonathan, Martha What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Kents to town? " Asked Nell.

"Tulips. Red ones, if you have them." Maratha said.

"What about a tiger orchid? " Asked Nell.

"No thanks. Martha has her heart set on tulips," Jonathan said.

"Yes, well, they are a very uncomplicated flower" Nell said making Maratha roll her eyes.

"That is a beautiful dress, Lana. Are you a princess? " Asked maratha.

"I'm a fairy princess," she said.

"Hey, where are her parents?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, they're at the homecoming game with everyone else. I'm being the good aunt" Nell said.

" Do you want to make a wish? " lana asked Maratha.

"I would love to make a wish," said Maratha.

"Okay, abracadabra " said lana waving her wand and tapping her wand on Maratha's forehead.

Outside the store

"I know what you wished for, " said Jonathan. Putting the bags in the back.

"I see little face. It's all I ever wanted," she said.

People cheering

"Hey, looks like Smallville won again. " Jonathan said as starts the engine

Few minutes later

"What's happening, Jonathan? " Maratha asked as two meteors almost hit them.

Two dragged across the road making a something like a trench and when Jonathan hit the breaks the truck somehow ended upside down and then knocked them unconscious.

The sound of an explosion is what brought Jonathan back from unconsciousness.

"Maratha " Jonathan said as he saw two boys squatting by their truck, one had brown hair, green eyes… and was naked, the other had spiky sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyes and what looked like whisker marks on his face, unlike the other one this one had cloths but they were way to big for him and he a ring on his hand.

They were walking down the trail left by whatever fell from the sky Maratha was carrying the naked boy wrapped in a blanket they had in the truck while Jonathan was carrying the other.

"Martha? Kids just don't fall out of the sky," said Jonathan.

" Then where did they come from? " Marath asked

"I don't know, but they must have parents" said jonathan

"Well, if they do, they're definitely not from Kansas" said Marath when they saw a ship buried in the dirt and a crater which if jonathan had too guess was where the second ship was before it exploded.

"Sweetheart, we can't keep them. What are we going to tell people - we found them out in a field? " Jonathan asked.

"We didn't find them. They found us". Maratha said.

Today

"Dude, if you can speed read and have super memory why do you get keep getting forgetting what mom writes down on the groceries list" Naruto asked as he watched his little brother finish reading an article about a man breaking a speed record and starting a new one about a six-year-old Korean kid that lifted a car off of his injured father.

"Naruto, Clark you're gonna be late for the bus! " Said Maratha

"Coming, mom! " they said leaving Clarks room.

Clark open the fridge and toke out a bottle of milk and he was about to drink from it when.

"Unh-unh" said Maratha taking the bottle from him.

"It tastes better out of the bottle. " said Clark making his brother shake his head.

"Where'd you learn your manners? " Maratha asked.

"On a farm" said Clark with a smile on his face.

"He's got you their mom" Naruto said.

Well, afternoon, sleepyheads. " Said Jonathan walking in.

"Hey dad" greeted naruto as Maratha gave Jonathan a cup of coffee.

"Oh, don't forget - I have class tonight, so you three are on your own, and don't

Order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge. " Maratha said.

"Hey, what you got there, son? " Jonathan said looking at the sheet in Clark's hand.

"Permission slip. It's for the football team. Couple of spots opened up. They're having tryouts this afternoon. Come on, dad. You played football in high school. " Clark said.

"That was different, son" Jonathan said.

"Why? " Clark asked.

"You know why" Naruto said with a frown.

"I figure I'll run at half speed, and I won't hit anybody" Clark said not giving up.

"Lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, son" Jonathan said.

"Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful" Clark tried to reason.

"I know that you can be careful, but what if there's an accident? Look, uh... Clark, I know this has got to be really hard for you, but you got to just hang in there like we promised" Jonathan said.

"I'm sick of hanging in there. All I want to do is go through high school without being a total loser" Clark before grabbing his stuff and storming out of the house.

"See you guys after school" naruto said leaving the house.

Naruto got out of the house caught up with Clark and saw that they had missed the bus.

"I can't believe you bet against your best friend's" Chloe said handing Pete two five bills.

"Statistical fact. If Clark moved any slower, he'd be extinct and naruto…well he just sleeps in" Pete said putting his winnings in his pocket

Naruto looked at his little brother "race?" he asked with a grin.

Getting a nod "okay…ready…set…go" and with that they were off.

Naruto was in the lead with Clark hot on his tall.

Naruto saw the bus stop to pick up some kid's and when he got close he quickly jumped on the roof of the bus and off with clark following.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Did you hear that?" Chloe asked pointing at the roof, Pete looked up but heard nothing.

Naruto passed a sign for a Luthor corp. housing project getting farther ahead of Clark.

"So, anyone ask you to the dance?" Pete asked as he and Chloe walked up the steps to the school.

"Not yet" she replied as they passed some student's.

"If nothing pans out with you know who, maybe -Pete, do you want to take a commercial break from the soap opera in your head? I've told you a hundred times; I'm not interested in Clark" Chloe said interrupting Pete.

"Your vehement denial has been duly noted. Whew! Hey, maybe you and I could go together. I mean, not as a date-date thing. More of a friend-friend thing" he said.

"Hi, guys" Clark said as he and naruto joined them.

"Wha- uh, didn't you just - weren't you –" Chloe stuttered out in shook on how the two got here so fast when they missed the bus.

"We took a shortcut" Clark said.

"Through what, a black hole?" Chloe asked.

"A wormhole actually" naruto said with a grin.

"Guys... you have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her weird-ar is on DefCon 5. She thought someone was attacking the bus" Pete said as he led them away but chloe ran out in front of them.

"Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen" she said.

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the mystery machine for another zany adventure, but clark and I got to hand in these permission slips before homeroom" Pete said heading to the office dragging clark.

"Actually, Pete, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea" Clark said remembering the conversation he had with his dad.

"Clark, listen, this is the only way" Pete said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact? Ha ha ha. Ahh" Chloe said near the end Pete put his hand behind her head and pulled her off to the side with Naruto and Clark following.

"Ok what is it?" Chloe asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow" Pete whispered.

"What are you talking about and why are we whispering?" Chloe asked with a whisper before talking normally.

"It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman takes him out to Reilly field, strip him down to his boxers, then paint an 's' on his chest and then string him up like a scarecrow…don't know where the S came from though" Naruto said.

"Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen" Chloe said with a creeped out look on her face.

"Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own" Pete said.

As Pete was talking naruto saw that clark was looking at something, and when looked to see what is was he had to resist to facepalm himself seeing that clark was staring at Lana Lang.

_Damn that obsession he has for her has to stop _Naruto thought before shacking his head.

"I'll see you guys in class" Clark said before walking towards Lana.

"Bye" Chloe said.

"Give him 10 seconds" Pete said bring out the two five's he won from Chloe and a ten.

"Five" Chloe and Naruto said together.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 -" Pete counted before Clark fell.

"Nice, man" A random boy said.

"Statistical fact. Clark Kent can't get within 5 feet of Lana Lang without turning into a total freak show" Chloe said as she and Naruto toke their money.

"See you two later" naruto said before heading towards Clark.

"Nietzsche. Didn't realize you had a dark side, Clark" Lana said handing him one of the book's he drooped.

"Doesn't everybody? " Clark asked picking up his book's and stuff.

"Well, I guess so. So, what are you, man or superman? " Lana asked standing up.

"I haven't figured it out yet" Clark said.

"Lana, there you are. Hey, Clark. I was wondering if you could do me a humongous favor. Could you check over my English paper? I didn't finish it till 2:00 A.M., So I'm not too sure about the ending" Whitney said.

"Hey Lana, Whitney" Naruto said getting a hi from the two before picking up some of Clark's books and then helping him up to the railing.

"I bet it's great" Lana said.

Clark let out a groan getting their attention.

"Dude, are you feeling all right? You look like you're about to - to hurl" Whitney asked bending down to see if he was ok.

"Don't worry Whitney he'll be fine" naruto said Whitney and Lana turned around and started walking away.

Whitney stopped, picking up a book.

"You forgot one, Clark" Whitney said tossing the book to Clark but naruto caught it passed it to him.

Naruto looked back and his eyes were pulled in to Lana's locking the two in a gaze, while it lasted only a few seconds it felt like an eternity for the two.

Lana was the one to break it before leaving with Whitney.

Once the two were gone clark got better "feeling better clark?" getting a nod from his brother they walked into the school and made their way to the classroom, stepping through the doorway just in time for the bell to ring.

"Ah, Mr Kent's good to see you on time," greeted their English teacher Miss Colson greeted them but was looking at naruto.

"Thought I'd at least behave on the first day of school," Naruto answered, continuing on to his seat nestled comfortably in the back right corner of the classroom while Clark went to the back left corner, Chloe on his right side and Pete in front of him.

"Well I guess it would be too much to ask for you to keep such an attitude all year?" she asked.

"Sorry," he held his hands up in mock-despair. "There are just some things I can't help you with." She smiled and shook her head before she turned to start writing on the chalkboard. Naruto sighed as he drooped slightly in his chair, _and let the boring part begin_.

_**TIMESKIP: **_

Naruto and Clark were at the bridge looking at the river…well Naruto was Clark was sulking. They just came from watching the football tryouts.

They were interrupted from what they were doing when they were hit by a car and of the bridge into the water.

Naruto looked around and saw Clark lifting the front of the car roof off and toke the driver out and began dragging him towards the shore.

Naruto reached the shore just before his brother did and he put the driver down Naruto began CPR.

"Come on, don't die on me" naruto said before the man started coughing.

"I swore I hit you two" he said.

"If you did we'd be…we'd be dead" Clark said before looking back at the spot on the bridge where car ran off.

_**TIMESKIP:**_

The police arrived after a few minutes and secured the scene well the paramedics looked us over and told us that we were all fine.

"Naruto! Clark! Sons" Their dad said running down the bank and towards them.

"Clark! Naruto! Are you two all right? " Jonathan asked looking them over.

"Yeah we're okay dad" Naruto said.

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car? "Jonathan asked a deputy.

"That would be me. Lex Luthor" The bald car driver said holding out his hand but Jonathan ignored it.

"I'm Jonathan Kent. These are my sons" their dad said put his jacket on clark.

"Thanks for saving my life" Lex said.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing" Clark said as Jonathan and Naruto helped him up and they started to walk up the bank.

"You have two quite extraordinary boys there, Mr. Kent. If there's any way I could repay you-Drive slower" Jonathan said before taking Naruto and Clark to his truck.

However only Naruto noticed Lex looking back at the car and them _this might not be good_ the blonde thought.

_**TIMESKIP:**_

Clark was looking through his telescope at Lana's house and saw her and Whitney kissing.

"This cant be healthy Clark" Naruto said making his brother jump in surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Clark said.

"You spying on Lana" Naruto said leaning against the window looking out at the night sky.

"Your crazy" Clark told him.

"You're saying that if I look through that telescope right now I won't be looking at Lana's house? " Naruto asked even though he knew the answer.

"Listen Clark I am not saying you have a chance, Lana has a boyfriend and while they may break they won't right now. But I am not saying that they will so don't get any ideas and remember Lana is not the only girl on earth" he said.

"Naruto! Clark! Dinners ready" Their dad yelled.

"Coming" Clark yelled before looking at naruto.

"…Go I'll be in a minute" naruto said getting a nod before Clark went inside.

Naruto looked out the window at the stars _things are going to be interesting _naruto thought before heading to the house.

End

I am going to say a few things

1 I will write a story for all 10 seasons which means 10 stories

2 I am lazy so don't expect fast updates

3 I am writing chapter to chapter

please review and NO FLAMES


	3. Chapter 2

Fox of krypton

don't own anything" points shotgun at lawyers at the front of my house " get hell off of my lawn" pump it and they run.

Chapter 2

Naruto and Clark were walking up the driveway when "holy shit" naruto said when he saw two brand new and shiny trucks.

"Hey Mom. Whose trucks? " Clark asked.

"Yours. Their gifts from Lex Luthor " she said after sitting down on the tractor and giving them two cards.

"Dear Naruto, drive safely. Always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche" Naruto said reading the card.

"I don't believe it. Where are the keys?" Clark asked.

"Your father has them" she replied getting off the tractor.

Naruto and Clark walked into the barn and saw their dad using the wood chipper but turns it off when they got close.

"I know how much you want them, sons, but you can't keep them" he said as walked passed them.

"Why not? We saved the guy's life" Clark said.

"So you think you deserve a prize?" Their dad asked before he went to a shelf to look for something.

"Dad you know that's not what he meant" Naruto said.

"Look, how about you and naruto drive the new one's and I'll drive the old one? Everybody wins" Clark said.

"Yea, Clark gets the old one while dad and I get the new ones… well I'll probably sell mine since I would prefer to drive my project when I finish restoring her" Naruto said not really surprising anyone with the amount of time and money he spent on it his project.

"Yea well this is not about winning, Clark" there dad said picking up a hammer walked past them.

"It's not like the Luthors can't afford it" Clark said making their dad stop by the steps.

" *Sighs* Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts. Once they'd sold their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted, son" Jonathan said making naruto frown.

"So you're judging Lex on what his father did?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"No boys, I'm not. I just want to make sure that you know where the money came from that bought those truck's" Jonathan explained.

Clark started to walk up the steps to the loft while naruto was leaning against the wall when.

"*Sigh* boys, I know you're upset, sons, but it's normal" Jonathan said making Clark turn around and throw his bag on the floor.

"Normal?" Clark said more then asked before walking down the step and passed Jonathan as he walked towards the chipper and turned it on.

"How about this? Is this normal?" Clark asked before shoving his hand in the chipper.

"Clark!" Jonathan yelled running to pull Clarks hand out as they heard the sound of grinding gears.

When Jonathan got Clarks had out he saw that it was fine not a scratch, the sleeve was damage but he was fine.

"We didn't dive in after Lex's car. It hit us at 60 miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal" Clark said before walking passed him heading up to the loft with naruto close behind.

Jonathan saw Martha and they had silent discussion with their eyes (1).

**Timeskip**

Naruto was watching the sunset while Clark was sulking when their dad came up and toke something out of his coat pocket.

"Its time, sons" their dad said.

"Time for what?" Naruto asked.

"The truth. I want you to take a look at something. I think it's from your parents, your - your real parents" he said as he sat down by them and unwrapped the cloth around it to reveal a large piece of metal with three groups of strange symbols.

A symbol of a three-dimensional spiral with an infinity symbol inside looked familiar and the word whirlpool popped into his mind.

"What does it say?" Clark asked.

"I tried to decipher it for years, it's not written in any language known to man" Jonathan explained.

"What do you mean? " Naruto asked.

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around...here. " jonathan said.

"Where are they from? " Clark asked but all he got was Jonathan looking at the stars

"What are you trying to tell us, Dad - that we're from another planet? And I suppose you stashed our spaceships in the attic" Clark joked while their dad had a sources expansion

"Actually, it's in the storm cellar." He replied.

**Storm cellar**

Jonathan pulled a tarp away to reveal an object that was covered with a charred, scale-like shell

"This is how you two came into our world. It was the day of the meteor shower. " He said.

"Wait. This is a joke, right? Clark asked as he backed away while naruto just looked at it.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before? " naruto asked.

"We wanted to protect you" He said.

"Protect us from what? You should have told us!" Clark said before he super sped away.

"Clark. Clark!" Jonathan yelled as he ran the entrance but Clark was gone.

"No offence dad but if you are right then only one of us is alien since most of this is rock or dirt that most have been stuck on the ship when it crashed" naruto said.

"*Sigh* your right. Before the truck was turned over and your mother and me were knocked unconsciousness I saw two meteors dragging across the road and then your mother and me were knocked unconsciousness. Next thing I know I hear an explosion and saw you and Clark walking towards us, Clark was naked and you… you were wearing what I guess is a uniform that was way to big for you and your ring" Jonathan said as naruto looked at his ring.

"What uniform?" Naruto asked.

House living room

Naruto and Jonathan were sitting on the couch as Maratha brought out a box from attic and gave it to the blonde then sat down beside him.

Naruto open it and saw it was a uniform and it was black and gray.

On the collar there was three diamond shaped pins in a rectangle box. On the chest there was four rows several symbols that naruto had to guess were decorations and awards.

The shoulders pad had small spikes and a black aiguillette around the right shoulder.

But what caught his attention the most was the patch on the shoulders…it was a ten tailed beast with one eye that had four circles and looked like nine commas.

Naruto was tracing a finger over the patch when he was suddenly hit by a wave of images. Some were of people doing strange things like walking on water, breathing fire, and fighting with huge creatures. Others were of objects like swords and what looked like ninja weapons and what looked like cities made of ice and other strange things and a strange shape with the infinity.

Jonathan and Maratha were concerned after seeing naruto was struck what looked like a trance.

"Son? Are you all right?" Jonathan asked knocking naruto out of his trance.

"Yea…I'm okay but just got hit by alot of images" Naruto answered as he looked at the patch.

"Unit patch" Naruto muttered.

"What did you say?" Martha asked.

"I don't know how but…this is a unit patch" naruto said rubbing his thumb on the ten tailed insignia.

"I need some time" naruto said before he sped away.

**Loft later that evening**

Naruto let out a sigh as he toke a puff from his cigarette, while naruto didn't smoke often he felt now was a good time.

Naruto had just put his cigarette out when saw Clark run up the driveway and into the house.

Naruto toke one last look at the stars when he saw the lights in Lana room turn on and saw her walk in wearing a bathrobe when she saw him he waved.

When naruto saw she wasn't moving just looking at him for a minute or two before she toke off her bathrobe not taking her eyes of him. Naruto eyes were glued on her as he adsorb every inch of her that he could see, he didn't know how long he was like that before.

"Son" Jonathan said as he joined naruto, making the teen break contact with lana.

"Oh hi dad" naruto said before looking back at lana to see the blinds closed.

"Listen son we only w-I know dad and I understand" naruto said making his dad smile.

"We should get inside dinner is almost ready" Jonathan said.

"Yea" naruto said taking one last look back at Lana house before heading down stairs knowing that he will be having some interesting dreams for a while.

**In lana room**

Lana was sitting on the floor thinking about what she just did.

_I can't believe I did that and I_ liked she thought hiding her face in her hands_. _She knew that his eyes were going all over her body but it felt like his hands were caressing her_._

_What is wrong with me_ lana thought as she got up to get ready for bed.

**End**

So sorry it toke so long but it was my last year of highschool and I am going to collage in September.

Also I others news while I was trying to write this I got the idea for four other naruto smallville crossovers and a few other smallville stories and anther version of this story.

Naruto memories erased or some shit like that

I have decided the pairing that is if you can't tell from the chapter its narutoxlana


	4. Chapter 3

Fox of krypton

"Don't own anything" points shotgun at lawyers at the front of my house "Get hell off of my lawn" pump it and they run.

The next chapter I will answer some questions but I am not making any promises.

Chapter three

Naruto let out a sigh as he thought, thanks to the view Lana gave him a few nights ago naruto hadn't got much sleep, not that he would complain the dreams were pretty good.

"Naruto you ok?" Clark asked.

"Yea. I just haven't enough sleep" the blond replied.

"It might have something to do with your new abilities" Maratha said as she finished washing the dishes.

Naruto nodded. Ever since he saw the uniform naruto he had more flashbacks or visions a lot of them had people using what he guessed were hand signs.

After a while naruto decided to try some of the hand signs, and what he got was a fist full of lightning and the sound of thousands of chirping birds. Another one was that he could spite out a huge fireball or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack wa altered by controlling the volume of energy that is used. Using one of the hand signs he saw most the teen found that he could create a handful of clones of himself the amount of clones depended on the amount of the special energy used that naruto had.

Naruto also found that he could create fire and lightning. And he could manipulate the earth, wind, and water among other things.

"Doesn't matter come on Clark we need to go and catch the bus" naruto said as he grabbed his backpack with Clark behind him.

"Still mad about the truck bro?" Naruto asked cause after Clark got back from returning the trucks he been a little upset.

"No…Yes nether mind" Clark said before they got on the bus.

**Later that day at the school**

"His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him 12 years ago. This is one I took four hours ago" Chloe said as she pointed at a picture from a 12 year old yearbook to a picture that she toke a few hours ago.

"That's impossible. He'd be, like, 26 today. Must be a kid who looks like him" Clark said.

"My money was on the evil-twin theory, till we checked his missing persons" Pete said.

"It could be him" naruto said getting looks from his brother and Pete. "What? With all the other crap that's happen it is possible."

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago, where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance" Chloe said as she showed clark the report.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day" Pete said.

"So you're telling me he just woke up?" Clark asked.

"Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone" Chloe.

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell" Pete replied.

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" Clark asked.

"I am going to guess that the jocks were the ones who chose him to be the scarecrow and strung him up 12 years ago" naruto said getting nods from Pete and Chloe.

"Comatose boy found in field 20 yards from meteor strike" clark said as he picked up the news paper clipping.

"I think you ought to show him" Pete said.

"Show me what?" Clark asked while chloe just looked away.

With the way that chloe was acting naruto had to admit that he was curious too.

Chloe and Pete toke them to the torch dark room.

Naruto was surprised with the amount of stuff on the wall while Clark looked to be in shock.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated" Chloe said.

"What is it?" Clark asked as he looked at all the stuff.

"I call it "the wall of weird." It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began - when the town went schizo. So what do you think?" Chloe explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Clark asked more like demanded as he went up to take a closer look.

Naruto just rub his forehead _damn it Clark you cant expect people to tell you everything when you don't _the older Kent thought.

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Clark" Chloe replied.

_Oh shit_ Naruto thought when he noticed that Clark saw the magazine with Lana when she was three years old letting out an anguished cry.

"Lana? My fault. It's all our fault" Clark whispered before running out.

Naruto just sighed as his brother had an emo moment.

"Is he going to be okay? " Chloe asked.

"Yea" naruto said before he went to his locker,

**Outside with Clark**

"Go Crows" People cheered.

Clark ignored the people cheering as he walked down the stairs and out to the parking lot.

Clark let out a sigh before he felt someone put his or her hand on his shoulder.

"Chloe, just leave me alone" Clark said he turned around and was surprised to see that it was Whitney who grab Clarks shirt.

"Congratulations, Clark. You're this year's scarecrow" He said.

"Don't mess with me right now" Clark said as he grabs Whitney's hands and through them off.

"Come on. Bring it on" Whitney said shoving Clark back as the other members of the football team surrounded them.

Whitney toke off his jacket and put it on the ground.

Clark went to punch as hard as he could but Whitney grabbed his fist before grabbing Clark's shoulder and Clark felt all his strength disappear.

It was then that Clark saw that Whitney had Lana necklace before he was shoved to the ground.

Whitney went down on his knees and grabs the front of Clark shirt.

"What's going on with your brother and Lana? " He asked making Clark look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clark replied.

It was then that Whitney saw that Clark was looking at the necklace.

"Huh? Like her necklace? Huh? Good. 'Cause that's as close as you and you're brother are ever going to get close to her" Whitney said as he toke off the necklace and put it on Clark.

A truck sped towards them, stop by them and Whitney and two other members of the football team threw Clark into the back of the truck.

One went into the front while the other went into the back while Whitney grabbed his jacket before he jumped into the back with Clark and the other football player.

While nobody noticed them being watched by Jeremy who only sighed.

**With Naruto**

"Hey Johnny, Jess any of you see Clark?" Naruto asked getting a no from the two he moved on.

"Come on where are you Clark?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto" Lana said.

"Hey Lana have you seen Clark I cant find him anywhere" Naruto said.

"No but now that you mention it Whitney and some members of the football team are missing too" She said making the blond groan.

It was then that naruto looked at lana's neck and saw that her necklace was gone. However to Lana it looked like he was looking at her chest making her hold her books over her chest.

"Naruto!" she said.

"What its nothing I haven't seen before" he said making her blush as she remembered the incident.

"About that" Lana said.

"I would like to talk about it Lana but I'm worried that Whitney made Clark this years scarecrow."

"Its okay I understand" she said before walking away.

**A few hours later**

Naruto was walking down a street after checking every field nearby but no Clark.

"Where are you clark?" naruto asked.

A truck drove by with Clark in front of it trying to stop it or something.

"Hey Clark" naruto said as he kept walking but stopped dead.

"You got to be fucking kidding" naruto said before running after the truck.

He caught up with to see Clark helping the driver out.

"Jeremy this is my brother Naruto. Naruto this Jeremy Creek."

"Nice to meet Jeremy" naruto said.

"Hey Clark can you help Jeremy I have to do something" naruto superspeed off.

**School**

"You know the plan? " naruto asked getting a nod from clark as they walked out of the school after watching whitney dance with lana and then kiss her.

They went to work.

**With lana and Whitney **

They had just walked out of the school.

People were laughing "What is that?!" people said and then someone said trucks.

"Who did this to my truck?" when he saw three trucks pilled one on top of another with his on top but what made him mad was what was craved into the side of his truck was.

"Next time don't be a bitch and face me like a man" signed with a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex.

However Lana was the only one to see the Kent brothers walk away with smiles on their faces.

**Kent barn**

Naruto wasn't sure how this happening maybe this was hell or some sort of fiction yea maybe fanfiction that's the only way that Clark would start dancing with the air.

Thankfully car hongs snapped him out of it.

Naruto looked out and saw a couple of cars leaving Lana's house.

He heard Clark join him at the window.

It was then that he heard his brother whisper something that made his dance make a little sense "Thanks for the dance, Lana".

And just as he said she turned around looked around till her eyes landed on them.

She smiled before she went inside and the brothers started looking at the stars

End

I know that its short but I wanted to get another chapter out in I have already started the next one.

Please review and NO flames wait do flame I am having a bonfire later.


	5. Chapter 4

Fox of krypton

"Don't own anything" points shotgun at lawyers at the front of my house "Get hell off of my lawn" pump it and they run.

Chapter 4

**About a week later **

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

"Yea it do-wait give me the box and step back" Naruto said.

Clark gave him the box and stepped back.

Taking a deep breath naruto opened the box reveling Lana's necklace.

Naruto felt a small sting sensation that was growling slowly but nothing he couldn't handle.

Naruto then picked up the necklace by the rock and that stinging suddenly turned into pain that was growing.

Finally after five minutes naruto shoved the necklace back into the box and slammed it shut.

After naruto closed the box he let out a gasp and was sweating.

"Bro you ok?" Clark asked when he saw how heavily that his brother was breathing and sweating.

"Yea. It dose affect me but I think its takes either direct contact or a lot more of this stuff to affect me" naruto said as Clark and him made their way to the barn.

Naruto was thinking about why the effect the meteor rocks had on him and Clark was different when he saw that Lana was in the loft looking through their telescope.

He knew that Clark saw her too cause he heard stop.

Naruto out a sigh and started to walk up when Clark grabbed is arm.

"What are you doing?" Clark whispered.

"What do you think" the blonde whispered back.

Naruto ripped his arm from his brother before heading up.

"Lana" naruto said.

"Your mom said I could wait up here. Hope you don't mind. This is an amazing place."

"Our dad built it. Calls it our fortress of solitude" Clark said.

"Didn't know you were into astronomy" she said.

"It's a hobby" naruto said as he went to sit down while still holding the box.

"Did you know you can see my house from here?" she asked making naruto grin while Clark blushed.

"No. Really? You know, we've lived a mile apart our whole lives, and you've hardly ever come over" clark said not seeing the look between his brother and his crush.

"And you're wondering what I'm doing here now" she said.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company, but, yes, I was" Clark responded.

"I found out about what Whitney did to you, the whole scarecrow thing, and I came to apologize" lana said making naruto groan.

"It's not your fault. Just forget about it" Clark said.

"I can't. He had no right to do that to you, and - and you turn around and save his life" she said with a frown.

"I appreciate you coming over here, but you're not the one who should be apologizing" Clark said with a smile.

"I didn't come here to defend him. I came here to see you" she said.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Lex Luthor. Dropped some breadcrumbs, and I followed the trail. I'm glad he did, Clark. He was just being a good friend. You're lucky. That's rare" lana said with a smile.

"Oh, Lex is definitely one of a kind. What are you gonna do?" clark asked returning the smile.

"I know what I'm going to do" naruto mumbled making the two look at him but Clark with a small glare.

"I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life. He even lost my favorite necklace" she said with a small frown.

"Can't you get it replaced? " Clark asked making naruto facepalm.

"Sounds kind of weird, but it's made from a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents. Nell had it made, gave it to me the day she officially adopted me, told me that life is about change. Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's beautiful, but most of the time it's both. I better go. I'm glad you're okay, Clark" she said.

"Clark can you give me a hand!" Jonathan yelled.

"Sure dad!" Clark yelled he turned to lana.

"Its okay clark I need to head home anyway" she said before clark left leaving two alone.

"Are you going to tell me the whole story?" Lana asked making the blonde sigh.

"It was about me-well us" Naruto said.

"What do you mean about us?" she asked.

"Whitney for some reason thinks that there is something going on between us" naruto replied making lana set down.

"Please don't tell me that he thinks… "

"I don't know lana but you should talk to him" naruto said.

"Maybe your right. Well I have to go see you later naruto" Lana said before leaving.

**Later that night**

Naruto was in the loft looking at the stars while his dad was doing some repairs to some equipment.

"Hey dad, need a hand?" Naruto after deciding that there was noting new tonight.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night" he said making naruto smile.

Naruto was almost to the stairs when he stopped after hearing what sounded like hundreds of bugs.

Naruto started looking after finding nothing he was about to turn around suddenly someone appeared and leapt at him pushing the blonde to the ground.

Naruto punched his attacker once before he leapt into the rafters.

Jonathan saw naruto fall to the ground and ran up "Naruto!"

"Hey, Naruto. What happened? Are you all right?" he asked.

"There's someone in the rafters" naruto said as he grab a flashlight while his dad toke one out of his pocket.

They separated as they looked for naruto attacker.

Naruto hear wood snapped and turned to see his dad being pushed through the rail "dad" naruto said and without a second thought he ran as fast as he jumped over the rails and down to the ground.

When he got to the ground naruto saw that his dad was going to fall onto the equipment that he was fixing that had a lot of blades.

Naruto jumped on to the equipment and caught has dad before falling on the thing.

As soon as he realized that he wasn't dead Jonathan got up before he helped his eldest son up.

"What in the hell just happen?" Jonathan asked.

**Later**

"Naruto you're the only person that can move like that guy" Jonathan said, as Martha looked he over.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Martha asked.

"It came right off the ceiling at me. It was almost as if he - wasn't entirely human? I saw his face. I think it was Greg Arkin" naruto said interrupting his dad.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Clark and Pete used to hang out him in grade school" Maratha said.

"Why would he want to hurt you? " Jonathan asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said.

"Are he and clark still friends?" Maratha asked.

"I don't think so" naruto replied.

"I remember his mother used to keep him on a short leash, but I can't believe he'd hurt a fly " she said.

"Maybe that's because he was too busy collecting them" Naruto said.

"Naruto, kids just don't leap off the ceiling and attack people" Jonathan.

"Then how do you explain what just happen?" Naruto asked

"I don't know I just" Jonathan said.

"How about we all go to bed it's been a long night" Maratha said.

"Your right mom" naruto said as the three went inside naruto thought about how was he going to tell Clark.

**The next day**

"It doesn't look like anyone's home" Chloe said as she Pete and Clark tried to look through a window

"The place is a mess. Remember what a neat freak Greg's mom was? " Pete asked with a shiver.

"Yeah, she used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot, and she yelled at me" clark said and to this day he swore that her face was purple.

"Is that what broke up the friendship?" Chloe asked as they stepped back.

"After seventh grade, Greg's parents got divorced, and he just stopped calling after that, which sucked, because he had a killer tree fort his dad built in the woods" Pete explained.

"It was okay" Clark said with a shrug.

"Clark never liked it. He used to get dizzy just walking over there" Pete said.

"How come?" Chloe asked.

"He was afraid of heights" Pete said with a grin.

"I didn't believe it was structurally sound" Clark said.

"You guys, come here" Chloe said as she open a window and the three went inside.

They soon found their way to the bathroom.

"Aw, man, that's disgusting. What is it? " Pete said as he struggled to take pictures of what was around the tub drain.

"I think its skin. He must be molting" Clark said while chloe went exploring until she entered a bedroom.

"You guys better come in here! Guys?" She called before they joined her.

"Oh, man. Looks like you're not the only one in Smallville with the hots for Lana" Pete said.

"I think Greg's found his mate" Chloe said as they looked at a video of lana.

Clark saw what looked like a cocoon he opened it and Greg's mom came out.

"Lana" Clark said.

Clark went to the door but stopped and looked at the video and saw his brother with Lana and giving her a hug and they looked like they were about to kiss.

And with that Clark went out the door and called his brother.

**With Naruto**

After he got the call from Clark Naruto ran over to Lana's house.

"Lana! Lana!" Naruto yelled as he entered the stable.

"Greg's got her" Whitney said as he came out from a stable.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. Greg threw me against the wall like it was nothing, then he grabbed Lana. I've never seen somebody that strong before" Whitney said.

"Which way did he go?" Naruto asked.

"He headed off into the wood" He replied.

"I think I know where he's going" Naruto said before he did a normal run out of the stables.

"Great. I'll drive" Whitney said joining him.

"You know the old creek by the foundry" Naruto said.

"That got hit with the meteor shower?" Whitney asked getting a nod.

"Follow the dirt track. About 100 yards back, there's a tree fort in the woods" Naruto

"How do you know he's there?" Whitney asked.

"Greg used to collect bugs there when he and Clark were kids" Naruto explained.

"Look Kent I wa-just shut up and drive I'll meet you there" Naruto said interrupting him.

"And how do you plan to get there?" Whitney asked only to see that naruto was gone.

"He should've joined the football team" Whitney said before he drove off.

**Tree fort**

When he got there naruto raced up the ladder and opened the door.

He looked around and saw Lana wrapped in a cocoon and jumped up.

As soon as he got to her naruto toke some of the stuff off her face.

"Lana! Lana!" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto" Lana she mumbled.

"Get away from her" a voice said.

Naruto turned around and saw bug boy himself.

"Greg, I know what's happened to you."

"Well, then you know that I've been freed" Greg replied.

"No, you haven't. You're a slave to your instincts" Naruto said.

"I have no rules, Naruto. I eat what I want... I go where I want... and I take what I want" Greg said taking a glace at Lana at the last part.

"You're not taking her" Naruto said.

"Then try and stop me" Greg said.

"You're not the only one who's changed" Naruto said.

Next thing naruto knew he was pushed through the wall and fell to the ground.

Naruto looked to see Greg jump the fence.

"Where's Lana?" Clark asked.

"In the fort stay with her and Whitney is on his way" Naruto said before he ran after Greg.

Clark was just about to head up to the fort when Whitney drove up.

"Clark? where's Naruto? Where's Lana?" Whitney asked.

"Naruto is after Greg and wants us to stay with Lana" Clark said as he headed up to the fort.

**With Naruto**

Naruto has tracked Greg to the old foundry.

And as soon as he step in he was it by the sting sensation _Good thing Clark's not here_ he thought.

As he made his way through the foundry the sensation was growing till it turned into a small pain.

"Hey, Naruto! Did you know the buffalo ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?" Greg said as he threw a huge piece of machinery at him.

When Greg looked to see the results of his work he didn't see any blood or guts.

"Naruto, where are you? Come on out. I just want to play. Naruto? Come out!" Greg said as he jumped from place to place.

"Give it up, Naruto. You can't fight natural law! Only the strong survive" Greg said only to get punched in the face and knocked to the floor.

Naruto then picked Greg up and threw Greg across the room.

Greg then pulled on one of the chains to help him up not seeing the switch until it was to late.

"GREG MOVE!" Naruto yelled but it was too late as he was crushed under a piece of heavily machinery.

Naruto saw a swarm of bugs coming out from under the machine piece.

Naruto then ran to the fort and saw that the three of them were still in the fort some naruto decided to light up a cigarette.

After a minute or two the three came down to find the blonde smoking a cigarette.

"You those will kill you right" Lana said as the blonde threw the cigarette down on the ground and stamped it out.

"Nah I think it will be this town that dose that" Naruto joked.

"What happen to Greg?" Clark asked.

"I toke care of him and I'll leave it at that" naruto said.

"Thanks naruto" Lana said.

"Your welcome Lana anyway me and clark have to head home" Naruto said before the couple got into Whitney truck and drove away.

**With our favorite blonde later that night**

Naruto let out a breath as he walked up to lana's house to give lana her necklace.

Naruto was just about to knock on the door when an idea popped into his head and a grin formed on his face.

**With Lana**

"I glad your Okay Lana" Nell said after Lana told her about what happen.

"Thanks Nell" Lana said through her teeth, original she didn't want her to but her aunt had ambushed her when she had step out of the shower and was dripping wet and wearing a towel.

While Lana understood that her aunt was worried lana was frustrated and ever since the incident with naruto those frustrations had turned sexually.

"Well I' going go get my pjs on and head to bed" Lana said.

"Okay good night lana" Nell asked.

"Good night" Lana said before heading up to her room.

Lana had just entered her room and closed the door when "now that is what I called a view" a voice said, causing her to jump and nearly screamed put a hand was put over her mouth.

"Lana calm down its me" the voice said and that was when she saw the familiar spiky blonde hair.

The hand was removed "Naruto! What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to return this" Naruto said showing Lana her necklace.

"Thank you naruto" she said.

"May I?" he asked getting a nod naruto wrapped the necklace around her neck and locked it before pulling his hands back.

"Not that I'm not thankful for you giving me my necklace back, but why in my room?" she asked.

"For old times" naruto said as the two remembered the countless times the blonde had snuck into her room when they were kids.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you get in here?" Lana asked with smile.

"Who knows, maybe I'm a ninja" Naruto joked causing lana to giggle.

"Maybe" She said.

"…. Well I should go" Naruto said as he his eyes wander reminding Lana of her lack of dress.

"Yea I guess I should get dressed" Lana said.

"Hey Lana you want to have lunch tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry I have a date with Whitney" she said.

"Its okay" Naruto replied.

"Lana?" Nell asked from the other side of the door said making the two jump.

"Yes Nell" lana replied.

"I just wanted to remind you that I have to leave early tomorrow so I might not be here when you wake up" Nell said.

"Ok thanks" Lana said.

"Night Lana" Nell said.

"Good night Nell" Lana said.

Lana turned around and saw that Naruto was gone causing her smile.

"He is certainly interesting" Lana said before getting ready for bed.

**End**

Wow that was fast anyway please review and remember no flames

Next one already started


	6. Chapter 5

Fox of krypton

"Don't own anything" points shotgun at lawyers at the front of my house "Get the hell off of my lawn" pump it and they run.

**lmc9389 yes he dose but not his ****memories on them and all he knows is what he sees in his visions/flashback for ninja and Kryptonian again no memories so he is in the same boat as clark**

**Jamesk19 thanks and as for the kryptonite yea had to give him some weakness.**

**theronjohn325 the end of it will be narutoxlana however it is a long way until the end another thing is that wants to be with Lana but because of the fact that he and clark are super aliens put a hold on that and since lana ****places great trust in her partner and expects the same in return naruto doesen't want to hurt her unlike clark who for some reason get mad when people keep secrets from him but he can keep them from others which my sister thought made him an ass.**

**Jack I will KaiDrago1 thanks**

Chapter 5

**Two days later**

"Football: Sports or Abuse" Clark said as he read the latest issue of the torch as his brother, Pete, Chloe and himself walked up the steps to the school.

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I think you need to seriously decrease your Cappuccino dependency" Clark said making naruto smile.

"Pete thinks I'm being to hard on coach Walt" Chloe said.

"The man coached my dad, all my brothers. He used to come over and watch the Super Bowl" Pete defended.

"Now, while I'm touched by that Hallmark moment, you don't get points for subtlety in journalism. I've already started getting hate mail" Chloe said with a smile.

"You seem happy about that. Why?" Clark asked.

"Cause clark, she's a journalist and they love that kind of stuff" Naruto said as he toke a sip from his coffee.

"Yea because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea of who's been sending it" Chloe said looking at members of the football team.

"If you think my teammates are reading the Torch, you're giving them way too much credit" Pete said before snapping his head towards the grinning blonde "don't even think about it".

"I didn't say anything" naruto said.

"But you were thinking it" Pete said.

"Cause you walked into it" naruto said before he saw Lana and Whitney arguing about the fact that seven football players were caught cheating on their math midterms.

"Whoo! There's something you don't see every day-a pompom meltdown" chloe said when she saw Lana and Whitney argument ending with Lana leaving.

Then she saw the seven cheating football players.

"Ooh, ooh, here they come! Pete, I need a picture of the cheating jockstraps."

Naruto saw that it was the entire football team and coach Walt along with some of the cheerleaders.

"I don't want to hear any rumors going around, any false accusations..." they heard him say.

"Any idea how they got that midterm, Chloe?" Clark asked making naruto turn his back to the football team.

"It's still a mystery, but I'm working on it" she replied as she toke pictures.

"Hey, what's she doin'?" one of the players asked when he saw chloe.

When Walt dismissed them the player that saw Chloe threw a football at her.

Without even looking Naruto caught the ball.

"Ooh, nice catch" Pete said giving naruto a pat on the shoulder.

"One of your teammates attempts to assassinate me, and all you say is nice catch?" Chloe asked before walking off.

"I thought you wanted to hit a nerve" Pete asked going after her.

Naruto looked back at the football team before he past the ball to Clark who after looking at the team threw the ball at the player and when it hit the guy bend over in pain before the two went after Chloe and Pete.

**Later in the school**

"So Pete did Chloe forgive you yet?" naruto asked as Pete, Clark and himself went to the vending machines.

"Not yet" he replied.

"Hey, Kent. I saw your arm out there. Technique was lousy, but you got a lot of power" Walt said as he walked up to three.

"Thanks!" Clark said.

"So why aren't you on our team?" Walt asked.

"Our dad needs me on the farm" Clark replied.

"Well, your school needs you on the field. We got a big game on Friday night. We're short players. Look, look, I-I know your dad would understand" Walt said.

"He's kind of stubborn" Clark said.

"Yeah, I remember. Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of God-given talent. It's in your genes, Kent" he said.

"Actually, we're adopted" Naruto said while Pete smirked.

"Look, I am giving you a chance to be a part of something special a part of history. Now, I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this. Why don t you suit up? Look at Ross here. He doesn't have a lick of natural talent, but he's got a truckload of heart" Walt said.

"Thanks, I-I guess" Pete said.

"Let me think about it" Clark said.

"Fordman, get over here" Walt said as Whitney and Lana joined them.

"Hi Naruto, Clark" She said with a smile but it was brighter when it was directed to naruto.

"Hey Lana" Naruto said.

"Fordman, you're the team captain. How do you think Kent here would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament?" Walt asked while Whitney looked confused.

"He means Clark" Pete said

"And while you four talk football I need to talk to Lana" Naruto said leading Lana away.

"Sure" Walt said while Whitney sent him a small glare.

"Sorry boult that I just got out of two hours of Clark and Pete talking about football and if I hear any more I will go nuts" naruto joked making her laugh.

"Its ok I get tired of it to" Lana said.

It was then that naruto saw that she was wearing the cheerleader uniform.

"There is one thing about football that I really do like" Naruto said as he purposely looked her over.

"Oh stop it" Lana said giving him a playful smack on the arm.

"Nope" he said.

Lana was just about to say something when Whitney came "come on Lana" he said as he dragged her away.

"That was weird" Pete said.

"Yea. Clark you didn't?" naruto asked.

When he didn't get an answer Naruto let out a sigh.

**With Lana and Whitney**

"Whitney stop" Lana said ripping her arm from him.

"Why are you and Naruto spending so much time together?" He asked making Lana remember her conversation with Naruto.

"Do you think I am cheating on you with Naruto?" she asked clearly offended.

"No! No I just…" he trailed off.

"Naruto and I have been since I was four and when people have been friends for years they tend to spend time together" Lana said and a look of relief appeared on his face.

"Lana I'm sorry I don't even know why I was even thinking that" Whitney said.

"Its okay" she said giving him a kiss and they started walking down the hall however Whitney never saw the frown on Lana face.

**Kent farm**

Naruto, Clark and Jonathan were in the barn.

"Uh, wait a minute. What do you mean you had to say yes?" Jonathan asked as he finished fixing the tractor.

"Coach Walt sort of didn't give me a choice" Clark replied.

"Let me guess. Did he give you the "be your own man" speech, right? " Jonathan asked with a smile.

"Yep" Naruto said with a grin cause the other two to chuckle.

"Well, Walt's been giving that speech for 25 years- same one. Believe me, I know. What you gotta do is go there tomorrow and tell him you can't play" Jonathan said.

"Dad, please don't make me do that" Clark begged.

"Son, I'm sorry. We've already had this conversation" Jonathan said.

"It's never been a conversation. I can be careful, and you don't trust me" Clark replied.

"Of course I trust you, Clark but uh-" Jonathan said.

"But what? I'm old enough to make my own decisions" Clark said.

"When you're out on the field, and million things can happen that can affect your judgment. I mean, if you get angry, even for just a second, or you, uh, you try to impress some girl with a fancy move, somebody could get seriously hurt out there. You were meant for much more important things than winning football games" Jonathan explained.

"I'm sick of being punished because I have these gifts. Most parents would be happy if their son could be star of the football team" Clark said.

"Son... I'm happy when you and your brother wake up in the morning. I don't need to live vicariously through your achievements" Jonathan said.

"Why would you? You got to play" Clark said making naruto snap.

"That's it I sick of this!" Naruto said.

"Son" Jonathan said having a feeling on what was about to happen.

"Unlike you Naruto I don't intend to spend the rest of my life as a nobody" Clark said.

"And you think football will change that?" Naruto asked.

"Its better then doing nothing like you! I would risk anything to have some sort of normalcy" Clark said with determination and conviction.

"Even taking a life?" Naruto asked causing Clark face to turn to horror.

"Clark, football is a sport where people tackle, push and punch and with our gifts its easy to as dad said to seriously hurt somebody or worst" Naruto said.

"How dare you? Just cause coach Walt didn't chose you Naruto you have to say stuff like that" Clark said.

"I'm not signing a permission slip Clark" Jonathan said.

"You don't have to. I'm playing football, and you two can't stop me" Clark said before leaving.

**The next night**

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked though the school parking lot.

Earlier today Clark went to football practice it started out ok till Clark jumped over the linemen and their dad came and when saw clark jump well there might be a interesting conversation tonight.

As he was walking Naruto smelled smoke.

"What the hell" Naruto said before heard a scream.

Naruto looked and saw that a car was on fire and that someone was in it.

Naruto raced over and saw that it was the principal.

Naruto punched the window and flames came out and then he toke off the door before he grabbed the principal and put him on his should and started normal running from the car and just a few seconds later it exploded.

The shockwave forced naruto to his knees and he put down the principal and looked back at the car with burning pieces around them.

**Kent farm**

"Okay, thanks. Bye-bye. Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital till over the weekend" Maratha said hanging the phone and then went back to the table.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Clark asked.

"He's got some burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he's gonna be okay" she replied.

"Anybody see you, son?" Jonathan asked.

"Nobody saw me Dad! I told the paramedics that I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out" Naruto replied.

"Luckily you were there" Maratha said.

"Well, we kind of missed our ride" Clark said.

"Look, I saw you play, all right? Now, you could have easily hurt any one of those boys" Jonathan said look at Clark.

"But the point is, I didn't. Look, why are we even having this conversation? He's never gonna believe me. By the way, Coach gave me your old position. You're looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game" Clark said.

Naruto just stopped and turn around and looked at his brother.

"Don't everyone congratulate me at once" Clark said.

Naruto just shook his head and went to bed.

**Next day**

Why did I agree to come here when I hate this place Naruto thought as he, Clark, Pete and Chloe walked into the beanery.

_Oh yea I have nothing better to do_ he recalled.

It was then that naruto saw Lana.

"Lana what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Taking your order, I hope" She replied.

"W-what is this? Some sort of cheerleading charity, like "be a waitress for a night" sort of thing?" Chloe asked as they followed Lana.

"Yes, it is, except for the cheerleading and charity parts, and tips are always appreciated" Lana replied.

"So you're a waitress for real?" Clark asked.

"Even got the perky name tag to prove it" Lana replied.

"Damn it dose that mean I wont see you in the cheerleader outfit no more?" Naruto asked holding his hand over his heart like a mock heart attack making the four laugh.

"First day?" Pete asked.

"Ever" Lana replied.

"Where's you necklace?" Clark asked.

"Strict dress code-no jewelry and no open-toes shoes" Lana said.

"You look very...waitress-like" Clark said.

"Now, if I could only tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a non-fat latte" lana said.

"In that case, I'll have a regular coffee" Chloe said.

"Hey, times four" Pete said.

Naruto saw that Lana forgot the tray. He picked it up and went after her.

"Uh, Lana, you forgot this" he said.

"Thanks, that's been happening a lot today" she said.

"First days are always rough. So, you just quit cheerleading" naruto said.

"You don't sound surprised" lana said.

"Well you were a good cheerleader you just seemed to be meant for more" naruto said.

"Thanks" Lana said.

"What did Whitney say?" Naruto asked.

"Just that he supported me" She replied.

"You know, its amazing Clark joins the team the same day you quit the squad. I think he was hoping you'd see more of each other" naruto said.

"I have four shifts this week you all can stop by anytime" Lana said.

"Lana...table 3 has been waiting for their drinks for 5 minutes. If they go cold, it's coming out of your tips" who he guess was the head waitress said before walking away.

"Remember when I said I could never hate another person?" Naruto asked.

Getting a nod "I take it back" naruto said.

**The next day**

Naruto walked into beanery and saw Lex so he walked up to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Lex said.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Business" Lex replied.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out" naruto said.

"Lana! What happened? Did Nell put you out on the street?" Lex asked.

"I decided to join the workforce" she said.

"Good for you. I'm sure you'll be employee of the month in no time" Lex said as he closed the file he was studying.

"Right now, I hold the record for most dishes broken in a single day" Lana said with a smile.

"Better bring my cappuccino in a Styrofoam cup, then" Lex said.

"Same please" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto then saw Clark walk in."Well, if it isn't Smallville's latest football star" Lana said as Lex looked up.

"Let's see how I do tomorrow night. Hey, have you seen Trevor tonight?" Clark asked.

"No, he hasn't been in" she replied.

"How are things going on here?" Clark asked.

"Today is one of those days I just want to scream" Lana said.

"So say we all/Amen to that" naruto and Lex respectively said before looking at each other and letting out a chuckle.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think it's cool you got this job" Clark said.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I'm not gonna get to see you play tomorrow. New girl gets the worst shifts. So, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe a cup of coffee" he replied.

"Coming right up" Lana said.

"Thanks" Clark said before walking over to his brother and Lex.

"Rumor has it Clark Kent joined the football team" Lex said with a smile.

"Rumor's true" Clark said sitting down.

"Congratulations. Your dad must be thrilled" Lex said.

"Actually, he freaked out. Told me I couldn't play. I'm surprised with my dad. I mean, he claims I should make my own decisions, but then when I do he shuts me down" Clark said.

"Maybe if you didn't try to grab at anything and rush in head first he wouldn't shut you down" Naruto replied.

"Ah, and you're out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you could avoid the uncomfortable silence that greets you when you get home" Lex said.

"How did you know?" Clark said.

"Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences" Lex said.

"What are you working on?" Clark asked.

"Trying to figure out which poor bastard should get the ax. My father wants me to cut twenty percent of my workforce" Lex said.

"Any way around it?" Naruto asked.

"Once my father's made his mind up, he's not easy to turn around" Lex said as Lana arrived and have them their drinks.

"If it makes you guys feel any better, you should have seen the look on my aunt's face when I took this job-not that I was eavesdropping or anything" Lana said as she sat down on the arm of the chair that naruto was sitting on and leaned on him.

"I did" Naruto said.

"What about you Naruto?" Lex asked.

"Not me I never done anything" Naruto said making Lana and Clark laugh.

"When Naruto does something its big" Lana said.

"One night when he was five naruto stole our dads truck and drove it around town with the entire smallville sheriff department chasing him so he drove back home and ran into the house" Clark said.

"There is a video on the internet if you want to watch it" Naruto said.

"I guess we're all in the same boat" Clark said.

"No, no. You both stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved. You two have inspired me" Lex said.

"Oh yeah-joining the football team, joy riding at five and pouring some coffee. We're a couple of real rebels" Clark said.

"Long live the revolution" Lana said making the three smile.

"Cheers" Lex said as he and toke a sip from their drinks.

"How is it?" Lana asked.

"It's perfect" Lex said.

"Okay" Lana said looking at Naruto getting a foxy grin making her heart race.

"Is that what you ordered?" Clark asked after Lana left.

"Not even close" Naruto said with a smile.

**Three days later **

It was Friday and the game was about to start but no Clark it sight.

"Hey, Pete! Pete... " Jonathan said.

"Hey" Pete

"You seen Clark?" Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day" Pete replied.

"Jonathan, you know the rules. No parents on the sidelines" Walt said.

"I'm looking for Clark" He replied.

"Join the club. I need him out here. I guess he doesn't have what it takes to be a winner, huh?" the coach said.

"Nobody's seen him" Naruto said when they got back to Chloe.

"I think the coach is lying" Chloe said making Naruto nod.

"What's going on here, Chloe? All right, we'll check the locker room you check the school " Jonathan said.

As they were checking the locker room naruto felt a familiar stinging sensation. Naruto looked around and saw that the window on the coach sauna door was broken.

Naruto tried to open the door but it was locked so he kicked it open and saw meteor rock all over the floor.

Naruto picked his brother up and carried him out of the room.

Naruto saw his dad on the when he felt something hit his back, he turned his head and saw that it was couch Walt.

On instinct naruto ducked and punched Walt into the air and through a window into the locker room.

Naruto walked into the locker room.

"Couch you need help" Naruto said.

"What I need is to win this game!" Walt said.

"Its to late for that" Naruto said.

The couch put his arms out and closed his eyes then suddenly the whole room was full of flames.

When Walt opened hiss eyes he saw Naruto walking through the fires.

"How did you do that?" Walt asked as naruto toke off his jacket, which was on fire.

"Its in the genes" Naruto said then he dodge a punch from Walt and then he threw Walt into the shower room.

"Give it up, Walt! You've lost!" Naruto said.

"No-o-o-o-o-o!" Walt Yelled as he was engulfed in flames.

**Later that night**

Naruto was walking through the stadium when he saw Lana and Clark.

As he watched them for a moment he sensed someone.

"Evening Lex" the blonde said.

"Naruto" he replied.

The two were soon walking toward Lana and Clark.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard about what happened today" Lex replied.

"Yea there is always something strange here" Naruto said.

When they got closer they could hear Lana and Clark.

"Sometimes I just wanna scream" Clark said.

"Why don't we?" Lana said.

"Are you serious?" Clark said.

"Why not?" she asked.

Clark looked around "On three. One... Two... Three" before they screamed.

Naruto looked at the Lex with a grin getting a nod.

Naruto mouthed down from three before the two screamed making Lana and Clark jump.

The four just smiled as they kept screaming.

**End**

Wow longest chapter yet

Please review and no flames


	7. sorry

Sorry

Hey people bad news my laptop screen was blown from the inside and I can't get to anything so no new chapters.

I got a new laptop even though getting a new screen would cost less but it was really old.

So until my buddy can transfer the stuff from the old one to this one fox of krypton is on hatuis...part of me just died inside typing that.

Again sorry


End file.
